thetldrfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeons and Dragons
Dungeons and Dragons (DnD) DnD has become a staple of Tilderian activities. Though there has yet to be a single campaign carried out to completion, many posters yearn and crave DnD as badly as they do WoW rerolls. At the time of this article's creation, there have been roughly 7 TLDR or TLDR-related DnD campaigns. The First Campaign (2014) The first ever TLDR DnD campaign featured Monalfie as the Dungeon Master, Burrs as a Human Cavalier, Sock as a Human Paladin, Lurks as a Dwarf Fighter, Fiorenza as a Dhampir Cleric, and NeverGuess as a Nagaji Druid. The game only lasted for a few sessions before Mutually Autistic Destruction rendered the game unplayable, but it set the precedent for future TLDR DnD games. The Interim Games After the failure of the First Campaign, subsequent games followed. These rarely lasted more than a few sessions. The Longest Campaign (2015-2016) in mspaint. Not every character featured in this picture appeared in the game at the same time.]] The most successful TLDR DnD game is easily the one Monalfie DM'd from 2015-2016. The game ran for nearly 10 months and featured many players as people continuously dropped in and out of the game. Featured players: * Sock as Varan Morroth (Half-Elf [later High Elf] Cleric) * Red as Elunid Feldrun (Dwarf Druid) * Pintsized as Maurice "Rahh-Rahh!" Rollins (mulatto Half-Elf tri-class abomination) * Ixxan as Veloras (Human Monk) * Lurks as Thoradin Bronzecleave (Dwarf Ranger [later Barbarian]) * Qwee as Pandros Sterling (Half-Elf Rogue) * Lucky as Elena Hesselgrave (Half-Elf Cleric) * NeverGuess as Nefialtis (Tiefling Eldritch Knight) * Monalfie as the Dungeon Master .]] Ongoing Controversy (2017) In January of 2017, while the wiki was being updated, it was discovered that the summaries written for the DnD campaign run by Monalfie in 2015-2016 were deleted. The summaries were originally posted in this thread here: https://thetldr.com/index.php?/topic/6632-monalfies-dungeon-and-dragons-summary-thread/ But as of January 2017, the summaries are no longer there. It remains a mystery as to why the summaries were removed. A Storm Gathers... (2017) On January 29, 2017 at 7PM EST, a new game was taken up with Muertimus as DM. * Muertimus as the Dungeon Master * Lucky as Toska Riberg, Half-Orc Fighter 'after Session 2 * Monalfie as ''Mithras Stormwhisper, '''Wood Elf Druid * Qwee as "Badger," Gnome Fighter (Eldritch Knight/Archer) * Prokaryote as Quarion, Half-Elf Warlock * Palandir as Edmund Granmeyer, Human Wizard * Sock as Giric Amnon, 'Tiefling Sorceror '(Draconic Bloodline) * Lurks as Gamlin Goodhelm, 'Dwarf Barbarian ' Session 1 Summary (Written by Muert 1/29/17) * 1) Camped * 2) Ambushed by one-eyed orc and lackeys * 3) Repelled them, taking some injuries. Orc ran off into the night despite your best efforts, quite wounded. * 3a) Found note ordering attack, detailing the need to find "the item" with some weird Snake drawing stamped onto it. Initials O. H. * 4) Discovered Quinton searching his father's body, and escaping into the night. Perhaps to find his Father's killers? Or perhaps to escape your suspicions, as Mithras suspects. * 5) Found Hodge and the trade goods of the caravan + your payment. * 6) Found body of Jonn, and tracks leading into the cornfield. * 7) Buried Rodd Cartwright. RIP * 8) Found iron bauble on iron chain--some magical necklace, Mithras senses. * 9) Slept. * 10) In the morning, Enwenel came and offered a job to find the raiders. * 11) Buried wagons, found horses. * 12) Came back with 6 horses (4 missing), merchants still missing * 13) Unearthed the wagons, tension brewing between Mithras/Gamlin and Giric. * 14) Travelled without incident, although tense, back to Greenest. * 15) Bought rooms and rested up, before you planned your next moves at Enwenel's behest. Session 2 Summary (2/5/17) * 1) plotted out plan of action in the Slobbering Ghoul tavern in Greenest * 2) Went north to the ruins first * 3) Found some whiskey and a good piece of leather armor that Badger took * 4) Heard roars/screeches and was attacked by a manticore after some of you failed to hide * 5) Retrieved its head + 15 of its spikes * 6) Turned in head and received a bounty-21gp * 7) Continued on your way to your second destination after appraising Enwenel * 8) Was met by a religious procession that gifted Mithras a magical box * 9) Wandered the wilds to the southwest and happened upon the old trail of the orc. * 10) Crept closer to their camp, before Mithras charged across the bridge as a direwolf with Gamlin riding on his back * 11) Took serious injuries after grueling combat, but finally ended with the Orc's head impaled on a stake * 12) Gamlin took his maul as a final boast to the dead orc